Because She's His Sister ( A Continuation)
by CharlotteRay
Summary: After residing on planet earth for a good amount of years, Zim's has developed a sort of infatuation for a certain purple haired human. But will being the sister of a certain big headed human be an obstacle in Zim's advances? (This is based off of a oneshot I wrote baring the same name.)
1. Chapter 1

Because She's His Sister

* * *

-Chapter one-

* * *

" MAAASTER! WAKE UP!" Gir screeched as he jumped up and down on my stomach. I pushed him off of me causing him to hit the wall head first. " GIR! What have I told you about jumping on me?!"

Gir looked at me scratching his head in thought. " Uuuuuuh...not to do it..." Then he smiled his natural child like smile. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "...So why did you do it?"

" Hmmmmm...I don't know..."

" Oh my god..." I muttered under my breath. I got out of my bed to get ready for high skool. Surprisingly, I have been on this pathetic planet for about six years now and I now attend high skool as a sophomore. That is what the humans call it. I honestly do not know why I haven't been able to take over this putrid planet over the course of time I have resided here. I also do not know why the tallest do not answer my calls anymore. I try to report my findings, but all I get is the constant beeping of their answering machine. Meh...they're probably just busy with their tallest duties. They are our faithful rulers after all.

I began to prepare myself for another day with the typical acts of the morning rituals humans do. I brushed my teeth and assembled my attire which includes my pack (obviously). My Irken Invader uniform. I wear it with pride. I then applied my wig; making sure it's neat. And now, all I need to do is insert my contacts.

" Careful..." I say as I put them in. I blinked a few times to makes sure they were secure. YES! I have succeeded. I am truly the best. I admire myself in the mirror. What a devilishly handsome Irken you are." I thought aloud.

" Um Zim...I hate to break it to you but..." Computer interrupted.

" WHAT IS IT COMPUTER?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ADMIRING THE HANDSOMENESS THAT IS ZIM?!" I snapped.

Computer sighed. I can picture him rolling his nonexistent eyes. " Well Sorry! But it's seven o'clock and you're going to be late for skool. So I'd suggest you hustle so you won't be."

I groaned in aggravation and decided to leave. As I walk out of the door I say, " Mini Moose, you're in charge. Gir, stay away from the soap."

Mini moose squeaked with a salute and Gir shouted, " BYE MASTAH!" I waved goodbye and swiftly shut the door; leaving my base.

The sun is shining, the birds are whistling, that fat, disgusting woman with the facial hair is watering her poorly cared for plants. This planet will always intrigue me. The food, the architecture, the people-

" LEAVE ME ALONE DIB!" Oh yes, the people. What intriguing specimens. Once again, Gaz was assaulting Dib Stink. Her arms were trapping Dib's head in what I believe is called a headlock. I stopped for a moment to watch. Oh it gives me a thrill to see Gaz mercilessly attack her brother.

" GAZ," he managed to choke out," COME ON YOU HAVE TO HELP ME. PROVING ZIM'S AN ALIEN WILL PREVENT THE WORLD FROM BEING TAKING OVER AND THE HUMAN RACE WON'T BE TAKEN AS SLAVES!" Gaz pushed him to the ground. " No Dib I don't. I don't care what happens to this pathetic excuse of a race. I don't care because I hate this planet! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to WALK to skool." She stormed down the sidewalk and passed me. Well, pushed passed me to be more accurate. " Out of my way, Zim!" she scowled as she continued to walk. I was planning on spewing out a just as mean retort, but I stopped myself. No matter how much I want to provoke her, she has proven to me that she is not afraid to beat me to a pulp. Sure, we bicker every now and then, but now's not the time. So I just say, " My apologies."


	2. Chapter 2

-Because She's His Sister-

* * *

-Chapter Two-

* * *

It was against my instincts to apologize, but seeing as she was not in the mood, I decided to be civil for once. She looked at me with confusion," You're apologozing? What's with you?"

I simply smiled at her which obviously made her even more skeptical of my change of behavior. Oh how I love to mess with the Gaz human. " Oh Gaz can't you just accept the fact that I am being civil for once?" I asked as my grin grew. She shook her head and continued down the sidewalk. I sped up; joining her in her way to skool. She had taken out her Game Slave and began to play. " Zim, why are you following me?"

" Well, we both go to the same skool do we not?" I replied. She nodded. " Would it matter if I follow you?"

" I guess you have a point there...but don't bother me or else."

" I wouldn't dream of it." Over the years, Gaz and I have developed a friendship of some sorts. It was mostly to aggravate Dib, which worked. But as time went on we gained type of respect for eachother. Mostly me. She is just so fascinating. I never could understand how such a small person could harbor so much dominance and hatred in side of her. It's so...astounding.

We both were at the skool's front gates as Dib's car pulls up. And when he came out, he did not look happy. " ZIM GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he exlaimed pulling Gaz to his side by her arm. " I DON'T NEED YOU INFLUENCING HER WITH YOUR EVIL ALIEN WAYS!" Gaz jerked away from him and glared. " Dib, I'd suggest you keep your hands off of me or your death today will be inevitable."

That look of sheer distraught on Dib's face fills me with glee. " But Gaz, you can't be friends with HIM." he argued motioning towards me. Gaz pitched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. " Dib, heed my warining." she said entering the skool's gates with her eyes plastered to her video game. I watched as she disappeared from my sight. I turned to Dib. He just sat there with a look of disbelief. I shrugged," I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late for class so...bye!" I said walking off.

* * *

High Skool honestly is just like the skool I attended when I first landed on Earth. It's just as hazardous, just as disgusting, the teachers are all the same. Yes, Ms. Bitterz is here as well. How unfortunate for us all. I sat in my desk in utter boredom. That is, until Gaz walked into class with Dib. She moved her way to the back of the class as Dib sat behind me. Why would he do this you ask? He does this just to irritate me. And I hate admitting it, but it actually does. The constant breathing on my neck as I write in my notebook, really grates at my nerves and disturbs me equally. I can feel the pressure of Dib's enormous head dwell on my shoulder.

" Dib stop trying to eat Zim's neck or detention for a year." Ms. Bitterz appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed Dib by the collar and dropped him back into his seat. He lowered his head in shame. " Yes Ms. Bitterz."

I smirked. Ms. Bitterz has actually made me grin for once. Yes, finally, she has not made me feel dirty for being in her presence. Oh you cannot imagine the joy I felt being mentally clean for once. Oh what bliss. I was taken out of my blissful trance by two bony hands slamming on my desk. " And YOU Zim." Ms. Bitterz bellowed as she leaned in to my face." Stop...Smiling." Her disgusting morning breath pierced my nostrils and made my eyes water. It smells like urine mixed with axe body spray. I coughed violently, " ...Oh dear lord." I dropped to the floor. Her hazardous fumes are just too strong. Then everything went black.

* * *

" Zim get off the floor." I opened my eyes to find Gaz towering over me. I got to my feet and brushed myself off. " How long was I out?"

" The whole school day. I was planning on leaving your butt here, but I over heard Dib plotting to take your unconscious body to Dad's laboratory and have you dissected."

" So you do have a heart." I smirked. She shrugged; still playing her video game. She started to make her way to the exit. I followed her with haste.

" Meh...you're the only person I somewhat tolerate on this stupid planet so I guess I do."

" Interesting." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look up at me. I met her gaze and she quickly turned back to her game. There was a slight blush rushing to her cheeks. I raised my eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior. I stopped her. " Hey what gives?"

I grabbed her face." What's with your shifting eyes and red face." Her face became even redder when I mentioned it. She didn't reply. We just stared at each other. Her eyes are so...beautiful. Such a stunning shade of amber. It makes my heart stop just looking at them. Wait...what am I doing? What am I feeling? I let got of her face for a moment.

" Zim what is wrong with you?" She asked rubbing her cheeks. " Do you WANT to get pummeled today?"

" Of course I do not want to get beaten by your man like fists. That's a stupid question. But there are things to be done and questions to be answered." I replied running to my base. These feelings...why do I have them? And what exactly are they? They are quite foreign to me. Are these the feelings of what the humans call...affection? I must ask computer to be sure.

I rushed through the door " Computer! Computer!"

He sighed." What is it Zim?" I really need to reprogram him. His attitude is starting to bug me. I dismiss the thought. " Computer I need an analysis of me."

" For what?"

" There are these feelings that I have been getting and I want to make sure my assumption is correct." I was soon analyzed by Computer. While he collected the data, I stood there...slightly anxious. What if my feelings are what I assume? And if they are, what would Gaz think? Would she embrace it or reject it?

" Data collected." I looked up at Computer. " What is it Computer? What are these feelings?"

" Zim...your analysis has claimed that you are feeling...love." My eyes widen. " Computer define love."

" Love is the intense feeling of deep affection. And from what I gather, you seem to have this for the purple haired girl."

I won't deny it. He is good. So it's official I seem to be in love with the Gaz human...or at least have a strong emotion for. I made my way to the living area. Gir was busy watching static. " I love this show." he happily sighed. I decided to just leave him be. The more peace I have, the better.

Leaving my base, I snuck over to Gaz's living quarters. Sneaking around to the back yard, I found her room window. Using my mechanical spider legs, I climbed up to Gaz's window. I quietly knocked on it and waited for her come. She drew back her curtains and stared at me. She had this irritated look on her face. Wait...that's her natural expression. Never mind. She finally opened the window. " Zim, what the hell are you doing?"

" I came to see you." I said as I climbed through. I looked around at her room. There were various shades of purple painted on the wall. The furniture was black and there were stuffed animals on the shelves. Is it me or are they following my every move? " Um...nice room?"

Gaz folded her arms. " Why are you here? Do you know what my brother will do if he found you in here?" I watched her as left her room for a moment and return. " Okay Dib is busy watching the paranormal sightings channel."

" Um...can we sit?" She hesitated for a bit. Then sat on the edge of her bed. She patted the spot next to her. I sat down. I feel unnaturally nervous right now. " Okay...well, I don't know how to say this."

" Well, you better figure out a way. I don't have all day Zim. If you have something to say, say it."

" To put it simple, I may havefeelingsforyou." I said quickly.

" What?"

" I may have feelingsforyou."

" Augh." she groaned. She grabbed me by the collar. Sheer annoyance was radiating off her. " Spit. It. Out."

I looked to the side. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. " I may have feelings for you."

Suddenly, I was let go. Her eyes widen as she took a step back. She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip. " You...have feelings...for me?"

I slowly nodded.

" And when did you discover this?"

" Today." I said never taking my eyes off of her. She soon turned away from me. I got to my feet and walked to her. My hand on her shoulder. " To be honest, I've always felt **something **for you. Gaz, never in my existence have I felt this way towards anyone."

She faced me. " Really?"

"Yes. And would it be possible if...you felt the same way?"

" ..." she's hesitating. That's not good. " Look Zim...to be honest, I-"

I moved away from her. " No...it's fine. You don't have to say anything." I made my way to her window. " I shouldn't have even come here."

I prepared myself to leave until she grabbed my arm. " Zim look at me." I eventually did.

" You didn't let me finish. I don't have **strong **feelings for you, but I do have feelings. So if we try, maybe someday they'll get as strong as yours."

" You mean...you want to-"

" Start a relationship? Sure." All of sudden, the distance between us got smaller and smaller. I caressed her cheek and looked into those amber eyes I could never get enough of. We both leaned in...

" Gaz, Dad wants to know what you want for din-**ZIM GET YOUR SLIMY ALIENS HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"**

...Oh crap.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow Did has bad timing. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. And if you do, tell me what you like about it.

**Chapter Recap**

If you do not understand what just happen, Zim started to notice his feelings for Gaz for the first time and decided to get help from Computer to make sure they are real. So when he did, he snuck over to Gaz's house to tell her. He told her of his feelings and found out that Gaz kind of feels the same. So Gaz suggested that they start to date and believes her feelings will get stronger over time. 


End file.
